


To Chase Those Clouds Away (mini-comic)

by Erin_C



Category: Noein
Genre: Doujinshi, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_C/pseuds/Erin_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Karasu could use a hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Chase Those Clouds Away (mini-comic)

[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/528/tochasethosecloudsawayw.png/)  
Uploaded with [ImageShack.us](http://imageshack.us)


End file.
